


A Few Inches Makes All the Difference

by IHScribe



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a three way web-cam chat with his favorite sisters, an inadvertently saves one of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Inches Makes All the Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: NCIS, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Cinematic Universe (Thor)
> 
> Characters: Tony DiNozzo, Tara McClay, Darcy Lewis
> 
> Prompt: Siblings
> 
> Prompt Made By: I. H. Scribe
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

"Tooooooooe-neeeeeeeeeeeeeeey," Darcy said. "Are you listening?"

"Wha? Yeah, I'm listening," Tony said. He had been falling asleep listening to Darcy speak. "Evil iPod thief, creepy government agency, god of thunder. Got it."

"You look tired," Tara said. She, Darcy, and Tony were having a three-way webcam chat. It was the only way they were able to keep in touch.

"I am, but I always have time for my two favorite sisters," Tony said, smiling. DiNozzo Sr. had not only gone through several wives, but also several one-night stands. Darcy and Tara were the product of two of those one-night stands.

Through Darcy's webcam, they could hear Jane and Eric yelling in the background. Darcy turned around to see what was going on, and then turned back to the computer with a sheepish look on her face and said, "Hey, would you mind if I, uh-"

"Go," Tony said. "Sounds like they need you."

"Alright I'm out of here. Later, you two," Darcy said, before shutting off her screen.

"You should get some sleep," Tara said.

"If you insist."

"I do," Tara said. Tony smiled. Willow had been a good influence on Tara. "Oh, by the way. Willow and I got back together."

Tony's smile grew wider, "Really?"

"Yeah, now go, shoo, off to bed with you."

"Yes, ma'am." Tony saluted her, and, eyes dropping, headed towards his bed.

* * *

Willow peeked her head into the room, and gestured to the window, where Tara could hear Buffy and Xander talking.

"Think they're making up?" Willow asked.

"I hope so," Tara said. "That's the best part."

There was a sputtering and coughing sound from the computer, and then Tony came back into view.

"Hey, Tara, babe, we left our webcams on." Tara let out a mortified squeak.

"Oh, hey Tony," Willow greeted shyly, with a small wave.

"Willow, good to see you."

"Bye Tony," Tara said, shutting off the webcam. Half a second later, a bullet came through the window.

Tara and Willow froze for a moment, before Willow cried, "Get down!" and dragged Tara over the other side of the bed.

"Are you okay? Were you hit?" Tara asked, hands frantically searching Willow for a wound.

"Fine. Were you?" Willow began her own frantic search.

"No. We're fine. We're both fine." Tara breathed a sigh of relief.

"Buffy and Xander were outside," Willow said.

"Let's go make sure they're okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
